


Cascade Revelations

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Blair Sandburg gives Walter Skinner a great weekend and give FoxMulder advice.





	Cascade Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The damn car wouldn't start and Blair got out to go phone Ellison to let

him know he would be late. He heard a voice call his name and turned to

see one of his students coming toward him followed by a big good looking

bald guy. 

 

"Professor Sandburg I'm glad I saw you I was hoping to introduce you to my

uncle. Professor this is, Walter Skinner." 

 

Blain held out his hand to find it engulfed in a huge but gentle paw. His

eyes looked up at his student's uncle seeing his smile and his deep

chocolate eyes. His first thought was, bet it would be great to bottom for

this guy. 

 

A deep voice rumbled from that broad chest, "It's nice to meet you

professor. My nephew tells me you have been very helpful to him since he

got here. Were you getting ready to leave?" 

 

"Yeah the car won't start. I was just going to hop the bus." 

 

"Let us give you a lift. I was just going to take Sergei out to a decent

dinner. You're welcome to join us." 

 

"Hey man thanks that'd be great. I need to drop off some research material

at the Cascade PD. I do consulting work for them." 

 

"No problem just give me directions." 

 

The ride to the station was filled with conversation in which Blair found

out that Sergei was named after his uncle, Walter Skinner worked at the

FBI, and that deep voice made his dick get hard. All in all a very

interesting ride. At the station he invited them to come up with him and

meet Jim since he didn't know how long it would take him to give Jim a run

down on what he had for him. It didn't take long and when they got ready

to leave Jim excused them for a minute pulling Sandburg aside. 

 

"Watch you ass with this one, Chief." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"You're giving the big guy a hard on that's what I'm talking about. He's

been watching your ass every time you move. He's probably pretty safe if

you want to go there. Just let me know if you decide to stay out tonight."

 

"You're joking right?" 

 

"No, Chief, I'm not. Better go on they are waiting. Order an expensive

dinner he looks like he can afford it." 

 

Blair walked back toward Sergei and Walter and really looked at Walter

this time. Well this will be an interesting night. 

 

Walter took them to a very nice seafood place and insisted that they

should order what ever they wanted. Dinner was fun. Sergei was one of

Blair's brightest students and he was discovering that he must take after

his uncle a good deal. They had the same dry wit. The food was excellent

and the conversation was lively. 

 

After dinner Sergei had to get back for a late date so they drove back to

campus to drop him off. 

 

Walter turned to Blair when he moved to the front seat of the car, "Where

can I take you?" 

 

"Where are you staying?" 

 

Walter looked into Blair's eyes and smiled a slow sexy smile. 

 

"We'll need to make a stop. I wasn't expecting company. I'm at the Cascade

Inn." 

 

"There's an all night drugstore about three blocks from there." 

 

The trip to the hotel was mostly silent. Blair was thinking about how long

it had been since he had made it with a man. Walter was wondering why this

beautiful kid would want him. Once inside his room Blair turned to him

kissed him and wrapped his arms around him. Then he pulled back and Walter

was surprised. 

 

"Before we get into this man I need to call Jim, let him know I won't be

home. I won't will I?" 

 

"No you won't." Firm, a man used to giving orders and having them

followed. 

 

Blair smiled and turned to pick up the phone. As the phone was ringing on

the other end he felt Walter move in close behind him and then those hands

were working the hair tie out of his hair. 

 

"Jim it's me, I won't be home tonight." 

 

"Didn't I tell you he wanted you, Chief? He's playing with your hair isn't

he?" Jim's hearing was turned up so he could hear the background sounds. 

 

"Right on both counts man. See you tomorrow." 

 

"Be safe." 

 

Blair hung up the phone then leaned back into that firm chest behind him.

The hands continued to comb through his hair. 

 

"Feels nice." 

 

"You have beautiful hair. Being a man lacking in that area I appreciate

nice hair. I take it you and Ellison aren't lover's. When he looked at you

at the station today I thought you might be. I thought I'd be whacking off

tonight thinking about you, not standing here with you." 

 

"Jim and I are close but he is straight as straight can be. He used to be

married." 

 

"So did I. That doesn't mean shit." 

 

"Hey can we not talk about Jim. I came here to be with you. I thought we

were planning to fuck not talk." 

 

"God, I love a man that talks dirty." 

 

"Really? Well I can do better than that." 

 

Walter turned Blair to face him and cupped his ass lifting him up into a

kiss. 

 

"Wow, Walter, if you fuck as good as you kiss I won't be able to walk

tomorrow." 

 

"I'll do my best." 

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed Walter pulled Blair between his knees and

started to undress him, throwing his clothes toward the chair. When the

shirt was open and he discovered the nipple ring he slipped his tongue

through the loop and teased the nipple while his fingers rolled the other

one. Blair's moan made Walter increase the pressure. His big hands moved

down and opened the jeans allowing Blair's cock to spring free. As his

mouth continued to play with the nipple ring his hands moved over Blair's

ass squeezing the cheeks firmly. 

 

"God man will you get undressed and let's get on with it. I haven't been

this hot in ages." 

 

"Ok we'll take the edge off but the next time will be slow and last a long

time. I want to savor this time with you." 

 

"Sure man what ever you want just fuck me!" 

 

It didn't take Walter long to get out of his clothes. Blair was on the bed

watching him undress and licking his lips at the strip show. When Walter

pushed his jeans down he heard Blair gasp. Smiling a little to himself he

looked at Blair to see his eyes riveted to his crotch. 

 

"Like what you see?" 

 

"It's huge. Walter, you'll have to take it slow I haven't had sex with a

man in a about a year and I've never been with anyone hung like that." 

 

"Don't worry, Blair, I don't want to hurt you. Believe me being this big

has taught me to be careful of my partners. I'm only in to causing pain

when it's requested of me." 

 

Walter settled onto the bed and pulled Blair close. Remembering what Blair

said about his kisses he kissed him again. Then moved back down to tease

his nipple ring again. He took his time bringing Blair's arousal back up

and when he finally slipped a lubed finger inside him Blair arched up into

his hand. Once he was sure Blair was stretched he kissed him again. 

 

"Blair, baby do you want to turn over or stay on your back?" 

 

"Want to see you." 

 

"Ok, baby." 

 

Walter lifted Blair and slipped a couple of pillows under his ass. Then he

pressed forward pushing just the head into Blair's relaxed hole. 

 

"Baby, tell me if it hurts and I'll back off. Like I said I don't want to

hurt you." 

 

"Fuck me would you, man." 

 

"Sure, no problem." 

 

Walter pushed forward slowly. Once he was in to the hilt he rotated his

hips in lazy circles until Blair glared at him. 

 

"Walter, are you a cock tease? Do it man. Do me, now!" 

 

Walter laughed and pulling Blair's legs higher and began to pump into that

beautiful tight ass. Blair arched up meet each thrust, whimpering and

demanding more. Walter was glad to oblige and soon they were rocking the

bed with the force of their coupling. When Walter knew he was close he

reached down and began to stroke Blair. 

 

"Come for me little one, I want to see you." 

 

Blair lurched into his touch and started to shoot long streams of semen

into the air between them. 

 

"Beautiful." Walter breathed. 

 

Walter picked up his tempo, pounding into the beautiful body below his and

soon reached his own climax. Holding onto the condom he pulled out of

Blair's sweet ass. He rolled away long enough to drop the condom in the

bag he had placed by the bed. Then he pulled Blair close and kissed him

again. 

 

"Thanks, Blair that was wonderful." 

 

"Yeah it was pretty nice. I just have a question. Who is Fox?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"You yelled Fox when you came. Are you cheating on someone with me. I

really don't want to be the other man even if it is just a one night

stand." 

 

"God, Blair, I'm sorry. That's horrible. I didn't realize I did that and

how awful to do that to someone that has given me the best fuck I've had

in ages. No you aren't helping me cheat. He doesn't know how I feel about

him. He is one of my agents and I can't get involved with him. Against the

rules and Walter Skinner plays by the rules. Besides I think he is doing

his partner, a woman." 

 

"You're in love with him though aren't you?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's never going anywhere but yeah I am." 

 

"He might know. I think I would know if you were in love with me and I

worked with you." 

 

"Really? Then why don't you know that Ellison is in love with you?" 

 

"I told you he's straight. He isn't in love with me we just have a very

unique relationship. If he was in love with me he wouldn't have told me

you were staring at my ass today." 

 

"Maybe he hasn't admitted it to himself yet. Did he know you're BI before

today?" 

 

"No I don't think so. Like I said it's been a year since I was with a man.

I never take anyone to the loft I go to them." 

 

"Well I think he loves you and I hope it works out. For now I'm going to

enjoy the time we can have together. Will you spend the weekend with me? I

was supposed to fly back tomorrow but I'd love to stay and do some

sightseeing with you." 

 

"Sightseeing, Walter? I was hoping to get fucked a few more times." 

 

"I think we can squeeze that in." 

 

Monday morning Fox Mulder was sitting at his desk throwing pencils at the

ceiling. The meeting he was scheduled to be in with his boss had been

cancelled. Kim said Skinner had extended his trip to the coast. The phone

rang and he answered. 

 

"Mulder." 

 

"Agent Mulder there is a man on the phone that asking to speak to an agent

named Fox. He has to want you because he knows AD Skinner's name too." 

 

"Ok put him on." 

 

"Mulder." 

 

"Is this the Fox that works for Walter Skinner?" 

 

"Yes who is this?" 

 

"My name is Blair Sandburg. I just kissed Walter goodbye and put him on a

plane. I thought you should know he screams your name when he comes. If

you don't want him then let me know and I'll find a job there and try to

make him forget you." 

 

"You what? He What?" 

 

"Oh I think you heard me. If you don't care about him then tell me. If

ever a man deserved to be loved it's that one. Do you feel anything for

him?" 

 

"Yeah, I do." 

 

"Well you better let him know. He's on American the fight lands at Dulles

at 8:00 p.m. If you love him why don't you meet the plane. You better take

care of him. Goodbye, Fox." 

 

Walter walked off his flight to find Mulder lounging against a post in a

pair of tight jeans and a black sweater. When he saw him he wondered who

he was meeting until Mulder made a bee line toward him. 

 

"Hi, Walter. Welcome home. Do you have any checked bags?" reaching to take

Walter's carry on. 

 

"No. What are you doing here Mulder?" 

 

"Got an interesting phone call this morning. Some guy named Blair. I came

here to find out if he was telling me the truth. You know how I want the

truth. Come on I'll drive you home." 

 

Walter was silent during the walk to the car. Once inside the car he

turned toward Mulder. 

 

"Alright what did that little brat tell you?" 

 

"He said that if I care about you I'd better tell you. He said you scream

my name when you come. Told me if I don't want you he does. Was he telling

the truth, Walter? Do you scream my name?" 

 

"He shouldn't have called you. How the hell did he find you?" 

 

"He called the switchboard and asked for an agent named Fox that worked

for Walter Skinner. It wasn't hard for them to figure it out. You didn't

answer my question, Walter. Do you scream my name?" 

 

"Apparently so. Blair was worried the first time, thought he was helping

me cheat on you. I explained to him that we aren't together and that you

have Scully. He's a sweet kid that hasn't figured out he's in love with

his roommate." 

 

"Let's go home, Walter, so you can scream my name to me. I don't want you

screaming my name to anyone else ever again. What's Blair's roommates name

and how do I get in touch with him?" 

 

Tuesday morning Blair received two dozen red long stemmed roses with a

card that just said *call me when you get these W* followed by a phone

number. 

 

Kim buzzed her boss to tell him he had a phone call from Blair. He hit the

speaker button. 

 

"Hello Blair guess you got the roses?" 

 

"They are beautiful, Walter. So does this mean you had a good homecoming

or are these for my funeral." 

 

"He's not going to kill you, Blair, and the roses are really from me. A

thank you gift." 

 

"So a good homecoming then?" 

 

"Let's just say I won't be sitting much today." 

 

"Fox!" 

 

Blair's office door opened and Jim walked in looking pointedly at the

roses and started around the desk toward Blair. 

 

"Blair I made my own phone call this morning. Hope it works as well as

yours did." 

 

"I'll get back to you on that, Jim is here." 

 

The phone was dropped but didn't connect with the base and they could hear

Ellison growling, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

Walter reached to disconnect the call and Fox stopped him. 

 

"Want to hear the answer, Walter." 

 

Faintly the sounds of kissing came through the phone the Blair sounding

shaky, "I didn't know until Walter pointed it out to me." 

 

"Remind me to send him and Fox flowers." 

 

Fox reached out and disconnected the phone. 

 

"Better get to work. Don't want to piss the boss off." 

 

He leaned close to Walter and whispered I love you then ambled out of the

room. 

 

The End.


End file.
